Geniem Audrey Myers Stilinski
by Jeane De Clission
Summary: Michael Myers had a nephew as well as a niece that surived that night. His mother, Michael's sister had once been happily married to Sheriff John Stilinski and Audrey adopted the name Stiles and held his past close to his chest. It's about to all come out. How will everyone react to the Myers siblings? M for later chapters
1. Midnight intruders and tattoos

So everyone knows that Michael Myers is the scariest s.o.b on the planet and it's also well known that Stiles' mom isn't really mention all that often, so, I'm making his mom the one and only Laurie Strode. So that also means i'm screwing with the time line. Also no one knows Stiles is Michael Myers' nephew except his sister Jamie, and Jamie doesn't live with him so...

Even before the werewolves invaded his life Stiles had made a point to sleep with one eye open, to have his hand curled around a knife and the only thing that stopped him from jamming it straight between the figure's ribs when it pounced on him in the middle of the night was the half whispered "Bubba" "Son of a whore, Jamie you can't do that shit I almost killed you." he hissed throwing his sister off. He flipped on the bedside light and she ruffled through some papers on his desk. "Werewolves? I'm not going to have to send you home huh?" even under the teasing their was a hint of worry in her voice. 'home' was their key word for the mental institute they had each spent weeks at a time in right after their uncle visited them. "No, it's just a hobby, why are you here Jamie?" He took in his sister. Big brown eyes and long brown hair teased up better than Erica could ever hope to do. She wore tight jeans and black flat soled boots, a black tank top and a brown leather jacket that matched the one hidden in the back of his closet. She pouted "You didn't miss me?" he rubbed his buzzed head tiredly and stood up wrapping her in a hug. "Of course I missed you but usually when we're together...you know what happens." She shrugged uneasily. "I was lonely, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the fair back home with me." Lonely. "Lonely? why? they aren't..do I need to fuck someone up?" he felt an unnatural rage that only came over him in the presence of family, Jamie, his Uncle even sometimes his dad. Jamie smiled "No, it's not their fault they're scared, I mean I'm scared to some times." he eyed her carefully. "alright, let me get changed and radio dad that i'm going to Haddonfield." "Radio? he's working now?" she asked incrediously. "it isn't Halloween yet." he glanced away tugging out the clothes he reserved for outings with his sister. Tight darkwashed jeans, a black t-shirt the matching brown leather jacket that buttoned at the wrist and throat, lightweight thigh length brown leather boots to match. "No, it's two frickin days before Halloween, you could have a..an episode any time." "So could you." he snapped dressing without a second thought. She shrugged "maybe pack some clothes." Stiles grabbed his back pack and shoved some of his clothes in it absently. "Just leave him a note, it's his own fault for not being there. Rachel wasn't there either." she sniffed disdainfully. "They're all jackasses." Stiles shrugged. "Scott doesn't know." "doesn't care you mean, he's always been an ass." "Jamie stop ok, this is hard enough as it is, and.. I don't want people to know, when people know it's like..i'm even more of an outcast than normal just by being me, I don't need the added bonus of being a killer, or you know a killer's family." "Geniem Audrey Myers Stilinski." she hissed. "I've spent my entire life being the serial killer's niece, I stayed home remember? I stayed. Your the one who got to get away." he looked away "I'll leave a note." he murmered shoving a bottle of pills in his bag.

Haddonfield was just like Stiles remembered it, the only major difference was everyone in Haddonfield remembered him as Audrey Myers and treated him as such. He wasn't pushed around or ignored like he was in Beacon Hills, In Haddonfield he was someone to be feared. Mothers made their childern cross the street when he and Jamie walked by and even the other teenagers running around with their Michael Myers masks for halloween knew to rip them off as quickly as they could when Stiles shot a look at them. The fair was in full swing and Stiles helped himself to a carmel apple while Jamie pointed out all the boys she had 'dated' and all the girls who had been to scared to even fight her. Not that he blamed them he and Jamie weren't defenceless by any sense of the word and even as they walked there was a butcher knife tucked in his boot. "Oh My God, Audrey." Jamie nudged him and nodded toward the the tattoo artist open on the corner. "I promise I'll pay if you'll get a tattoo with me." "you'll get one to?" he narrowed his eyes on her and she flipped brown hair angelically. "of course." He eyed her again and then walked in with her giggling close behind. The man's eyes widened and Stiles supressed a grin when he wasn't even asked for ID. " , what can I do for you today?" was that a stutter in the big biker's voice? "we want matching tattoos." Jamie said smiling "Shirt off Audrey." she ordered and he rolled his eyes and did as he was told. The biker stared wide eyed. There was a reason none of his classmates had ever seem him shirtless. Pronounced abs with long rippled scars obviously from a knife ran from the front of his stomach to the middle of his back in six jagged ugly lines. "Eyes on my face." Jamie snapped irrtated. She dug out a piece of paper and made Stiles look at the ceiling while the tattoo artist began.

A zombie girl and a zombie boy on the lower part of his stomach clasping hands and staring up with dead eyes. Each scar was identical to the ones Jamie and he carried and he touched it gentally. "I already have mine." she flipped her shirt up grinning. "I just had to get you down here." "One more." he grunted and the artist frowned. " your really only supposed to get one at a time ." " ." Jamie eyed him worriedly and he smiled at her reassuringly and turned his back. "Audrey A.U.D.R.E.Y. gothic letters."

Because that's who he was. When he was in Beacon Hills he pretended to be Stiles, the same Stiles who excepted werewolves and didn't care if his best friend forgot his birthday or the date his mom died because Scott had other problems. The Stiles who took care of dumbass werewolves and let himself get knocked in head by engine parts. His own engine parts.

In Haddonfield he was Audrey. Michael Myers' nephew, a badass with a knife in his boot and Jamie at his side.

It hurt and Jamie put lotion on both tattoos and then they ended up in the same place they always ended up. The old house in the basement. Stiles picked up one of the old rag dolls and held it to his chest settling on the dusty cot and Jamie sat beside him her knees up. "I'm scared alot." She whispered holding the moth bitten blanket. "I'm scared that they'll leave me, Rachel and my friends at school. I'm scared he'll come back and hurt us, me and you, and i'm scared he won't come back." Stiles turned startled. "Jamie.." "I miss him sometimes. The visions, you remember how they felt right?" Stiles stared down at the doll with it's black button eyes and black yarn hair. "Like you were right there with him, like he was holding you still to let you watch." he whispered tightening his grip. "Like he was giving you.. a present almost." Jamie nodded. "That's what the pills were for." she whispered back. "I don't take them." Stiles gave a strangled laugh look up at the ghostlike figure across the room. "Me either."

Well? how was it? anyone? let me know! 


	2. Sheriff talk and the pack

The Sheriff and the soon to be unveiling...dun dun dun...

John Stilinski rubbed his face tiredly opening the door. "Stiles?" he called loudly. He waited a beat pouring some orange juice. "Stiles?" he made his way up stairs and opened his son's door. "Stil. shit." he pulled the sticky note off the side of the door. "shit." he said again just because he felt better.

He called his son's cellphone, he tried Jamie, he tried Rachel, he even tried the sheriff. Jamie and Stiles didn't answer and Rachel and the Sheriff both said that they hadn't seen either child though the sheriff sent out a search party immediantley.

"John you know as well as I do, sometimes they just...like to go. it's hard for them. Jamie's outcasted because she's a myer and well..." "and Stiles is outcasted because he's Stiles." John finished. "seeing what they saw so young, doing what they did, Stiles exspecially you can't expect there to not be repercussions." John sighed heavily. "he doesn't let on, I mean he's never...he never even shows that anythings wrong." "Jamie doesn't either, Rachel says she makes perfect grades and has boyfriends and friends." Meeker told him softly. "Stiles gets...distracted but that's the adhd he gets good grades and he has a small group of friends." "Close friends." he added. "Do they know?" Meeker asked suddenly and John shook his head before remembering that Meeker couldn't see him.  
"no. No I don't think Stiles wanted them to know that's why we left Haddonfield." "Well...I guess I'll send a group to the old Myers' house. It'll be hard though, people don't exactly jump to go in there now adays." "Thanks Ben. I'll try calling him again." "bye John."

Two days later Scott showed up at his door. "Hey , have you ah..have you seen Stiles? He hasn't been at school and we were kind of looking for him." he gestured over his shoulder at Derek Hale and the little group that he seemed to have adopted. All high school students that John could remember being..different. Sad, Sick, hurt, outcasted just like Stiles. "He's visiting family." John heard himself say shortly. "Family? uh. where at exactly?" Telling them would be breaching Stiles' trust, but Stiles deserved someone who knew. Someone who cared. "Haddonfield." he heard himself say. "He's in Haddonfield." and then he said goodbye and shut the door.


	3. Rachel and real names

They didn't move as he crept closer. Didn't reach for knives or the stun gun Jamie kept in her jacket pocket. Didn't do anything but cling to the pieces of a life they never knew. The white face of their Uncle loomed over them and he leaned down one hand circling Audrey's wrist and the other petting at Jamie's hair. He didn't speak and neither did they. Then he was gone. "does..does that mean..that he's back?" Jamie whispered and Audrey shrugged. "probablly." he whisper and curled under the ratty blanket. "We'll know soon enough." he muttered clutching the doll to his chest.

Ben Meeker wasn't suprised to see the two Myers' on the old cot in the basement. It almost made him want to cry. He had seen the two go through so much and to see them curled together the way they had once been, the way he had once found them bloody and hurt. It was..Heart stopping. "Audrey, Jamie." he called a few feet away. He wasn't dumb he had been called more than once on disturbance calls when the two were together. Jamie tazering a boy that startled her after sex. Audrey stabbing another boy his age when he bounced on his bed waking him up. Audrey's hand shot down to his boot and Jamie blinked. "Sheriff?" she asked groggily and Ben moved forward leaning down elbows on knees. "how about you two stay at the jail house tonight." so he could keep an eye on them. Halloween was no time for them to be out. "yeah. Yeah that's a good idea. Come on Audrey." Jamie tugged at him and he got up slowly the doll still clutched to his chest. "What?" he blinked twice. "right yeah." he hesitated and tucked the doll into his backpack swinging it over his shoulder. "let's go to jail." he said hoarsely. Jamie let go of the blanket.

Derek grabbed the first kid he saw and snarled at him. Scott muscled in between the two aggravated. "where's Stiles Stilinski? have you seen him?" The guy shrugged moving out of Derek's grip. "Who the hell names their kid Stiles?" Scott hesitated because he'd wondered that himself. "We have a picture." Allison held up her phone and flipped to one of the few pictures Stiles' had ever took. He stood between Scott and Allison an arm over each of their shoulders. The boy's heart picked up nervously and Scott galnced at Derek out of the corner of his eye. "that..that is Not Stiles Stilinski, There's this lady named Rachel, she might know where he is." he stuttered out an address and then hurried back to the group of friends and the werewolves listened intently as the boy spoke across the street. "their looking for Audrey and Jamie." he hissed. "we should go home, now." a girl shifted on her feet they hurried away throwing backwards glances at them as they did so.

"Who the hell is Audrey? and Jamie?" Scott asked twisting to look at Derek. The Alpha gave a low growl. "Let's go to this Rachel's house, maybe she'll know." Allison spoke softly.

Rachel turned out to be a pretty woman in her thirties and when they said Stiles her eyes widened. "oh, oh.. I haven't heard him call himself that in awhile." she gave a breathy laugh. "Call himself that?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "That's his name." Rachel shook her head. "No, that's the name his dad gave him, not his real name." she smiled slightly "he can't really reinvent himself here to many people know him." "what do you mean?" Derek asked with narrowed eyes. "Your Scott right?" Rachel said instead. Scott blinked and nodded. "and you really really don't know?" Scott frowned confused and glanced at Derek and then Allison. "know what?" Rachel sighed. "oh Audrey." she shook her head and moved to the tv reaching behind it for a video. "here, when you have time watch this. And try the police station, Ben said he picked them up not to long ago."


End file.
